Our Own Love Song
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: El Club de Música Ligera corre peligro de cerrarse, debido a que la mayoría de los miembros de HTT va a graduarse. Sin embargo no es el fin; deben buscar tácticas para volver su grupo más popular. Aunque por un simple error de todas, se desatará un malentendido que pondrá en riesgo HTT, cuando el verdadero fin era salvarlo. Lograrán reconciliarse luego de semejante estupidez?
1. Un comienzo desastroso

**Un comienzo desastroso**

Todo el día era normal en Sakuragaoka High School. Las alumnas tenían toda la escuela en orden, en la clase no hubo alguna que otra queja, y los directivos parecían estar de buen humor, debido a que habían autorizado a las alumnas salir más temprano.

Sin embargo, para quienes estaban inscriptas en los clubes, tenían que asistir, como normalmente se hace. Pero en un curso en particular todo, absolutamente TODO se estaba llevando a cabo con normalidad. La misma castaña burlista molestando a su mejor amiga de la infancia con algún cuento de terror, al mismo tiempo que la joven se tapaba las orejas con sus ojos llorosos, suplicándole que pare. Y otra castaña con cara de gato Cheshire rogándole a una joven de pelo negro a ponerse esa diadema con orejas de gato que tanto le gustaba; y sentada frente a una mesa para el té, se hallaba una mujer notoriamente más adulta que las demás chicas comiendo un muffin. Todo eso lo podía notar una joven rubia, desde la comodidad de la mini cocina, mientras esperaba a que el agua para el té calentara.

Así era el Club de Música Ligera, un sitio para flojear, hacer amigos, tocar música y lo más importante… flojear.

_—_Mugi chan… ¿Ya va a estar? _—_ habló una adolescente castaña arrastrando sus palabras notoriamente agotada

_—_ Ya está_—_ afirmó la rubia. Apagó la hornalla y llevó la delicada tetera a la mesa y fue sirviendo a cada miembro del club y la profesora,… quien según ella estaba ''inspeccionando la actividad del club'', aunque todas sabían que solo iba para comer. Eso es muy ratero…

_—_¡Gracias! _—_dijeron las cinco chicas, incluyendo a la profesora, en señal de agradecimiento.

Mugi asintió complacida, le agradaba la idea de saber que a sus amigas les gustara sus aperitivos. Pero le gustaba mucho más la idea de que a una le encantara en particular, una castaña más bien…

La profesora Sawako bebió su té silenciosamente y al acabarlo dirigió una vista periférica hacia sus alumnas, y habló

_—_Me sorprende que nadie de aquí tenga novio… o novia_—_la noticia pareció afectarle a muchas, en especial a una castaña con una diadema amarilla y una peli negra con coletas

_—_¡S-sensei! ¿¡Q-qué está diciendo ahora!? _—_habló la joven Azusa haciendo una expresión muy tierna, enterneciendo a su senpai Yui, pero este no era momento para enternecerse, era momento de ponerse serios

_—_Sólo digo,… creí que luego de la presentación que hicieron iban a tener más éxito en el amor,… al parecer todo sigue igual_—_ respondió Sawako defendiendo su testimonio anterior. Pero esta vez tomó la palabra la líder del grupo

_—_B-bueno, podría ser pero… somos muy jóvenes aún, y si recién empezamos a salir nos desconcentraremos con las prác_—_

_—_¡Eso lo hacen con o sin novio! _—_ bramó Azusa ante lo dicho por su senpai

_—_B-bien, Azu nyan, Ricchan solo decía que no es un buen momento para ponerse de novias_—_ dijo la castaña floja e hiperactiva, guitarrista de la banda además, Yui Hirasawa

_—_Volviendo al tema… ¡Tú! _—_ Sawako señaló a una morocha de pelo suelto y largo, la nombrada se sobresaltó sorprendida _—_¿¡Tienes novio!? _—_Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a la joven, quien ya empezaba a sonrojarse sin razón, cosa que a una castaña la molestó. Y como último recurso, decidió recurrir a la broma

_—_ ¡Jajaja! ¿¡Mio!? ¿¡Con novio!? Jajaja, qué buen chiste_—_ rió la castaña Ritsu Tainaka, cautivando con su risa a la única rubia del club, y molestando a la morocha Mio

_—_¿¡Qué dices, Ritsu!? ¡Yo podría tener novio si lo quisiera! _—_respondió la menor, haciendo reír a Ritsu

_—_Por favor,… luego de que todas te vieran las panties en la primera presentación que hicimos, lo dudo…_—_Ritsu volvió a reír de manera fingida, evadiendo de todas maneras el tema del ''novio/novia''. Mio miró afligida a Ritsu, se había pasado… había llegado demasiado lejos _—_ ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mugi chan? ¿Algún niño rico que te atraiga? _—_ dijo la baterista de HTT en sentido de broma, sonrojando a Mugi

_—_ N-no… no estoy interesada en nadie…_—_ mintió la más joven, a lo que Ritsu asintió, no muy conforme con su respuesta…

_—_ Siguen sin responderme la pregunta…_—_bufó Sawako _—_… ¿Alguien aquí tiene novio o novia… o alguien con quién sentar cabeza? _—_ Todas negaron con la cabeza, lo que fue respuesta suficiente para su profesora _—_… Pues deberían… si lo hacen atraerán más atención y Houkago Tea Time será más popular…_—_la profesora se echó al espaldar de la silla agotada

_—_Mmm… no lo sé, dudo mucho que eso funcione_—_ habló la joven Mio Akiyama, atrayendo la atención de todas

_—__ ¡_Eso no es cierto! Cuando yo tenía mi banda la vocalista principal tuvo novio y atrajo la atención de todos_—_respondió la profesora Sawako _—_Y ahora que lo pienso…_—_ la profesora señaló a Mio y Yui _—_Si una de ustedes dos tiene pareja seguro que Houkago Tea Time se vuelve popular y el Club de Música Ligera se vuelve popular también,… y Nakano san no estará sola…_—_ Azusa arqueó ambas cejas preocupada…

_—__ ''_ ¿Yui Senpai?... ¿C-con novio?'' _—_ la menor miró a su hiperactiva senpai comer algo de pastel de fresa que Mugi había traído… y nuevamente su temor apareció… perder a Yui senpai por culpa de otra persona, que esa persona la aleje de su lado,… que Yui senpai no vuelva a llamarle ''Azu nyan'' por temor a armar mal entendidos entre su pareja…

_—_Oh bueno,… yo aún no pienso en eso… digamos que yo paso de eso de tener novio_—_respondió la Hirasawa, y pronto las miradas fueron dirigidas a Mio

_—_Bueno, tú no tienes opción… tendrás que conseguirte novio sí o sí_—_ sentenció la mayor de todas. Y Mio se removió en su asiento, incómoda por la situación. Mientras que Ritsu veía para nada feliz toda la situación

_—__ E_sa idea es absurda… Además, ¿Dónde conocerá un chico?... Aquí solo van chicas, ¿O acaso lo olvidó? _—_comentó la baterista, mirando seria a su profesora; cosa que Mio y Mugi notaron

_—_Puede conocer chicos en las discotecas, siempre van chicos de su edad… y cuando reconozcan que es Mio Akiyama, miembro de Houkago Tea Time, los chicos le lloverán…_—_respondió la Yamanaka

_—_S-sí pero, no serán más que fans enloquecidos… Mio odia el disturbio,… ¿No es así, Mio? _—_ y antes de que Mio pudiese responder, Sawako se adelantó

_—_Pero debe estar acostumbrada a ti, ¿O me equivoco? _—_arremetió la Yamanaka, dejando a Ritsu Tainaka sin palabras… pero Mio habló, aprovechando el silencio

_—_B-bueno,… podría ser, pero… ¿Y si pensamos otra cosa? D-dudo que algún chico se acerque a mí…_—_

_—_¡Ja! Eso nunca pasará, créeme que con que solo te miren el cuerpo y ya tendrás cuantos novios desees_—_ dijo la profesora Sawako

_—_P-pero… ¡Yo…!_—_

_—_ Entonces todo resuelto, Mio… este fin de semana iremos a buscarte un novio_—_bramó Sawako, atrayendo una mirada molesta, para nada discreta de Ritsu y una incómoda de Mio…

Pero a pesar de haber sido un mal día, la tarde pasó rápido para las chicas de Houkago Tea Time, sin embargo, no fue para nada agradable la práctica.

_—_Aquí tienes, Ton chan_—_ dijo la castaña Yui a la mascota del club mientras le daba algo de comer a la pequeña tortuga…

_—_Vamos, Yui senpai… se nos hará tarde_—_ dijo la menor del grupo, Azusa Nakano

_—_Sí, Azu nyan… nos vemos, Ton chan_—_ la Hirasawa tomó el estuche con su guitarra, una Gibson Les Paul a la cual le había apodado ``Gitah´´ a pesar de los regaños de su amada kohai _—_Let's Go! _—_ exclamó la mayor abrazando sorpresivamente a Azusa, sonrojando a la gatita

_—_ S-sí…_—_ respondió apenada… y se fueron a la casa de Yui…

* * *

(…)

_—_ Qué gusto que te dejaran quedarte a dormir_—_ expresó la Hirasawa echándose en su cama, la cual se hallaba en el piso frente a un televisor, aparentemente nuevo.

Así es, la joven Azusa Nakano se quedaría esa noche a dormir junto a su Yui senpai…

Justo el mismo día en el que salió el tema del novio,… que coincidencia _—_Por cierto, alquilé una película… n osé que tal será… Ui me dijo que era de terror y según ella ''da pesadillas'', así que debe estar divertida…_—__ l_a castaña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al televisor que había instalado en su cuarto.

Yui encendió el televisor, puso el CD de la película en el DVD y palmeó un lugarcito al lado suyo, para que Azusa se sentara a su lado…

La menor entendió el mensaje y se acostó al lado de Yui. Sintiendo su corazón desbocándose de la emoción, nunca había dormido sola en una pijamada junto a su senpai. Puesto a que todas las veces venían Ritsu, Mio y Mugi también…

Pero esta vez fue diferente,… como si el destino lo hubiera planeado así…

_—_¿Hum? ¿Pasa algo?..._—_ dijo Yui rompiendo el silencio entre ambas

_—_¿Eh?... ¿¡Eh!? _—_ exclamó la menor confundida, acción que hizo reír a Yui

_—_Azu nyan es muy tierna cuando está confundida…_—_ la mayor abrazó a su gatita cariñosamente, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba sus mejillas contra las de Azusa

_—_Y-Yui senpai… n-no diga eso por favor_—_ respondió la menor muy apenada

_—_Oh vamos, pero si digo la verdad… Azu nyan es muy tierna_—_Yui abrazó aún más fuerte a la menor, sonrojando a la morocha Nakano

_—_ Y-Yui senpai… l-la película ya va a empezar…_—_respondió la menor intentando alejar un poco a Yui de su rostro, para que no descubra lo sonrojada que estaba

_—_ ¡Cierto! _—_ exclamó la mayor y se acomodó mejor para ver la pantalla de su nuevo televisor…

Y la película comenzó,…

El film era bueno, se notaba lo bien hecha que estaba y sus efectos especiales eran brillantes; pero por más extraño que suene, Yui no tenía miedo… la que sí tenía miedo,… era Azusa.

La menor se lanzó a los brazos de su senpai aterrorizada, puesto a que estaba dando una escena en la que el asesino protagonista de la película masacraba a una familia de forma indigesta…

Yui sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de la gatita estrecharse junto al suyo… de alguna manera, excitándola…

Mientras que su Azu nyan no la pasaba del todo bien,… puesto a que el televisor de Yui tenía tan buena resolución que las vísceras de los protagonistas se podían apreciar en HD. Pero una cosa era segura,… le encantaba sentir el cuerpo caliente de su senpai contra el suyo…

_—_ Hey… Azu nyan, si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras, no me molesta_—_dijo la mayor, a lo que Azusa asintió y tímidamente acercó aun más su cuerpo contra el de Yui.

La Hirasawa sonreía complacida y también abrazó a la gatita. Compartiendo su temperatura corporal, cabe recalcar que era invierno y la temperatura en Kioto había bajado considerablemente…

Pero eso poco importaba ahora,… después del desastroso día en el club que tuvieron, lo menos que le importaban ahora era el frío insoportable…

Sino más bien, lo que importaba era la respuesta a una angustiante pregunta…

_—_Yui senpai…_—_ dijo Azusa atrayendo la atención de la mayor

_—_¿Sí, Azu nyan? _—_ respondió la mayor esbozando una dulce sonrisa

_—_U-usted… ¿En serio planea buscar novio solo para que no me quede sola en el club?..._—_ inquirió la menor avergonzada, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yui, por un simple acto de impulso.

Yui enarcó ambas cejas sorprendidas, lo había olvidado…

Había olvidado que dentro de unos meses iba a graduarse… y Houkago Tea Time tendría que disolverse, dejando a la más joven del grupo sola…

_—_Y-yo… no lo sé, Azu nyan…_—_ respondió Yui, sintiendo un dolor extremo en su pecho. Era su corazón pidiéndole a gritos que no cometiera algo estúpido que arruinara la situación actual _—_… Haré lo que sea… para que el club sea más popular… pero, _—_ y la Hirasawa calló. Iniciando un silencio incómodo.

Uno que atemorizó a ambas, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos era consciente de los sentimientos de la otra…

_—_¿Pero,… qué? _—_inquirió la menor al ver que el silencio de Yui se extendía por un plazo de tiempo inexplicable

_—_¡Eh, eh nada, Azu nyan! ¡No iba a decir nada! _—_Se excusó la Hirasawa _—_Dejemos el tema de lado,… ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor, ¿Sí? _—_

Y sin esperar respuesta, Yui dirigió su mirada devuelta a la película. Sin notar que su kohai estaba derramando lágrimas en silencio

_—_De acuerdo_—_ dijo la menor y se separó de Yui, cosa que la última lamentó profundamente…

La película seguía avanzando, pero Yui no le prestaba mayor atención. Toda su vista estaba dirigida a la niña de coletas a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente…

_—__ ''_No te preocupes, Azu nyan… haré lo posible para que no te quedes sola… y… para que sepas lo que siento por ti…'' _—_ pensó Yui, como si le hablara telepáticamente a la menor.

Yui jamás permitiría que un chico o una chica le hiciera daño a su Azu nyan, y jamás permitiría ser ella quien le haga daño.

Daría todo por ella, por su Azu nyan… todo por una simple razón…

_Por amor…_

Yui abrazó a la menor, escondió su rostro en el blanquecino cuello de la chica y se quedó dormida…

_Esperando a que mañana sea un día mejor…_

**Next Episode: **

**¿Una noche perfecta?**

El plan se llevará a cabo, ¿Lo harán bien? ¿Qué clase de sorpresas se llevará esa misma noche Yui Hirasawa?


	2. ¿Una noche perfecta?

**¿Una noche perfecta?**

Al día siguiente, Azusa se despertó primero. E inmediatamente después de hacerlo, notó el peso extra en su cuerpo, era el de Yui, quien estaba sobre la menor, abrazándola y roncando en su oído

_—_ '' ¿Otra vez, Yui senpai?'' _—_ pensó la menor derrotada, ya estaba acostumbrada a amanecer allí cada pijamada que su senpai organizaba.

Pero no iba a mentir, de alguna forma despertar de esa forma le gustaba. Sentir el calor de su senpai, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus pechos en la espalda…

_— ''_No, espera, eso último no''_—_ refunfuñó Azusa en sus pensamientos.

Y de repente sintió como su senpai se removía sobre ella; y a continuación, la mayor se despertó…

_—_ Hum,… buenos días, Azu nyan…_—_dijo Yui arrastrando perezosamente sus palabras

_—_ Buenos días, Yui senpai_—_ le respondió la menor sin mostrar rastro de cansancio, y a continuación, Yui rodó desde la espalda de Azusa hasta caer en su lado de la cama

_—_ ¿Hoy tenemos que ir a buscar un chico para Mio chan? _—_dijo la Hirasawa cansinamente, no tenía ganas de buscar a alguien que fingiera amarla…

Azusa vio eso en los orbes café de su senpai, y sin embargo ella estaba igual o peor que Yui. Tampoco quería verla con pareja, y mucho menos si es solo para salvar el club.

_—_ No solo para Mio senpai, sino para usted también Yui senpai_—_le corrigió la gatita a la castaña, quien soltó un suspiro desganado

_—_ Pero yo no quiero un novio…_—_ respondió la castaña ahogando sus palabras en la almohada.

Azusa suspiró, ciertamente ella tampoco quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero viéndolo de otro lado,… su banda aún no era muy popular, y había pocas personas interesadas en Houkago Tea Time, y esas pocas personas no asistían a Sakuragaoka…

_—_ Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere, senpai? _—_ y adentrándose a lo desconocido, Azusa inquirió. Recibiendo una mirada extraña de Yui, una mirada… atrayente. Aunque no podría segura a qué se debía ese brillo en los ojos de la castaña, lo cierto es que le gustaría averiguarlo… aunque la respuesta pueda llegar a dolerle…

_—_ ¿Q-qué es lo que yo quiero?... Pues yo…_—_

Y antes de que Yui pudiese responder, entró Ui a la habitación, interrumpiendo a ambas músicas

_—_Buenos días, Azusa chan, Onee chan_—_dijo la menor de los Hirasawa, sonriendo cálidamente a su hermana y a su amiga _—_El desayuno ya está listo, vengan a comer ¿Sí? _—_

Y antes de que Ui se fuera de la habitación recibió la afirmación de su hermana mayor.

_—_ ¿Vamos, Azu nyan? _—_inquirió la mayor a la gatita, actuando como si la pregunta de Azusa nunca hubiese existido…

_—_Aún no me ha respondido, Yui senpai, ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere? _—_

_—_E-Etto… ¿Q-qué es lo que quiero?... P-pues yo quiero… ¡Desayunar! _—_Soltó la Hirasawa visiblemente nerviosa, soltando palabras torpemente _—_ ¡Sí, eso quiero! ¡Muero de hambre! _—_ Y rápidamente se levantó de su cama, con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo de sudor en su frente _—_ S-será mejor ir... Ui o-odia esperar, ¿S-sabías? _—_

Y era hora de Azusa de sentirse confundida, y herida, aunque no querría admitirlo

_—_ ¿N-no, no lo sabías?... B-bueno, será mejor que no lo sepas, v-vayamos a comer, muero de hambre_—_Y sin esperar a Azusa, Yui se retiró de su cuarto intentando zafar de la pregunta de su kohai. Pero, ¿Podrá zafar por más tiempo?

* * *

(…)

Mientras tanto, en una residencia un tanto más apartada, se hallaba levantándose de una cómoda cama una joven de pelo negro. La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por su persiana.

Sus ojos grises se acostumbraron a la luz, y al lograrlo, descubrió que Ritsu estaba dormida a su lado casi al borde de la cama

_— ''_Baka Ritsu''_—_ Pensó la joven y suspiró agotada, y atrajo a su mejor amiga más a la cama, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Pero al mover a penas un músculo de Ritsu, y ya logró despertarla...

_—_ U-Ugh... ¿Q-qué ocurre, Mio? _—_dijo Ritsu adormilada, a lo que la nombrada se puso nerviosa por despertar a su amiga

_—_ L-lo siento, Ritsu... f-fue sin querer, estabas a punto de caerte_—_ Respondió Mio mientras miraba sus sábanas, evitando intercambiar miradas con Ritsu. La mayor asintió a lo dicho por la morocha, restándole importancia.

Y enterró su cara en la almohada, y musitó lo siguiente

_—_ ¿De verdad planeas buscar a alguien para atraer más gente al club, Mio? _—_ y la joven de orbes ceniza se volvió a recostar en la cama y dirigió su vista al techo, pesando en la respuesta. Aunque a decir verdad, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de ir.

_—_N-no lo sé... también he pensado mucho anoche, pero no encontré nada mejor que llamar la atención de esa forma... _—_Y como si esas últimas palabras fuesen las peores que Mio hubiese dicho en años, Ritsu reaccionó de manera inesperada

_—_ ¿¡Qué!? E-entonces ¿¡Lo harás!? _—_Tainaka miró con sus intensos ojos miel a Mio, en sus ojos denotaba preocupación y sorpresa. Y recibió un zape de Mio

_—_Nunca dije que lo haría, Baka_—_Refunfuñó la menor enfadada. Le molestaba la idea y no, definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo pero debía hacerlo o pensar en una idea mejor.

_—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo... en fin, ¿Y qué haremos entonces? ¿Iremos a la discoteca al menos para bailar?_—_ inquirió la mayor no muy convencida de que si la respuesta a su pregunta fuese afirmativa

_—_No sé,... Ritsu, no tengo ganas de nada..._—_Y la menor suspiró frustrada...

Y Ritsu notó su frustración, bueno, a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que Mio andaba algo decaída. Ya casi no era la misma chica perfeccionista, tsundere (bueno, eso sí) y asustadiza de antes, de alguna forma estaba diferente.

_—_De acuerdo, lo siento…_—_ se disculpó la mayor, no quería armar problemas. No quería que Mio se sintiera mal.

Sin embargo, esto se debía a muchas cosas, y las más importantes eran que Ritsu odiaba que Mio se sintiera frustrada, pues se suponía que Mio debería sonreír en lugar de llorar.

Y por último, los padres de Mio se habían divorciado hace ya unos meses, y últimamente estaba muy sensible. Y la entendía, no era lindo ver a sus padres pelear por todo.

_—_Ritsu, no te pongas así... no estoy enojada_—_ dijo Mio y le sonrió a la castaña con ternura. Jamás iba a permitir ver que Ritsu transformase su sonrisa de alegría en una mueca de tristeza.

_—_ ¿De verdad? _—_Inquirió Ritsu recuperando aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, y por respuesta recibió un asentimiento de Mio _—_ ¡Genial! _—_

_—_Bien, será mejor ir levantándonos, ¿Sí? _—_propuso la menor, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Ritsu...

* * *

(…)

Pasaron unas horas, y ya eran las tres de la tarde.

En una gran mansión, una rubia se hallaba realizando una llamada por teléfono, necesitaba consejos y rápido; pues se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Y por fin, la persona destinataria a la llamada contestó

_—_ ¿Hola? _—_ dijo del otro lado de la línea, una persona madura y al parecer femenina

_—_ Ah, Sawako Sensei... n-necesito ayuda para esta noche, ¿C-crees que puedes ayudarme? _—_ habló Mugi a la persona del otro lado de la línea

_—_Claro, para eso soy la concejera estudiantil, ¿No? _—_ Respondió la mayor amablemente.

Pues ciertamente no podría negarlo, últimamente ella y Mugi hablaban mucho, ya que la última le pedía muchos consejos para un trabajo en específico, consejos para atraer la atención de Ritsu.

Ciertamente la profesora Yamanaka no podría negarlo, nunca esperó enterarse de que Mugi, la niña bonita de la escuela, gustara de chicas, y precisamente que la chica de la que gustara fuese Ritsu, quien no era muy especial en la escuela.

_—_B-bien,... entonces, ¿Cómo debería vestirme? Ya sabe... para Ritsu…_—_ esto último lo dijo y al instante se sonrojó, imaginándose un escenario perfecto en el que Ritsu quede impresionada de la rubia.

_—_No te preocupes por eso Mugi san, ya de por sí eres bonita, no importa qué vistas_—_ le respondió su sensei, y de algún otro modo, Mugi se sonrojó aún más.

_—_D-de acuerdo, en fin, ¿A qué hora es entonces lo de esta noche? _—_inquirió la menor

_—_ A las nueve, yo las llevaré no se preocupen- contestó Sawako, a lo que Mugi afirmó con un leve ''Sí'' _—_ En fin, ¿Eso es todo? _—_ y Mugi volvió a confirmarle. Dejando a Sawako satisfecha.

_—_Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos Sawako sensei_—_ Y luego de eso, Mugi finalizó la llamada.

Ya no podía esperar, el solo hecho de imaginarse a ella bailando con Ritsu la emocionaba...

_No podría esperar a que la hora llegara..._

* * *

_— _¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Cómo que Mio no vendrá!?_ — _ inquirió Mugi asombrada por lo que le decía Ritsu del otro lado de la línea telefónica

_—_ Lo que escuchaste, Mugi chan. Mio no se siente con ánimos para ir, así que... la que tendrá que seguir el plan será Yui_— _ respondió Ritsu totalmente calmada, como si la noticia no le hubiese caído mal.

Así es, Mio había llamado antes a Ritsu para decirle que no iría junto a Houkago Tea Time a buscar ''pareja''. Ritsu preguntó la razón, pero lo único que conseguía era de respuesta un ''no tengo ganas''.

Y faltaba media hora para que Sawako las llevara a la discoteca y ahora Mio se salía de los planes.

_—_En fin, pero igual sigue en pie lo de ir a la discoteca, aunque sea para divertirnos_— _dijo Ritsu con ánimos de alegrar a Mugi. Sabía que podría ser una aventura para una niña rica y exclusiva como lo era la Kotobuki, y también para Yui o hasta Azusa.

_— _¡Genial!_ —_Exclamó la rubia _—_E-entonces,... ¿N-nos vemos allí?_—_ inquirió lo suficientemente nerviosa, pero para su suerte, Ritsu le restó importancia

_—_Claro, más te vale no dejarme sola; soy una idiota ligando_—_ Y a continuación Ritsu soltó una suave risita, cautivando por completo a la rubia, quien ya sentía sus manos sudar sobre su teléfono de los nervios...

_—_Claro que sí, Ricchan_— _dijo Mugi y así quedaron para esa noche...

Cortaron la llamada, y Mugi sintió su corazón separarse de su pecho; dibujó una sonrisa de mensa en su rostro... esta noche sería _la mejor de todas..._

Y todo porque podría estar cerca de Ritsu, con ropa casual (Aunque ya se habían visto varias veces sin uniforme) esta situación era especial, esta vez Ritsu se esmeraría para impresionar a varias personas, y como bonus, Mio no estaría cerca...

Por lo que significaría, Ritsu para ella sola...

_Y eso... era la noche perfecta para Mugi chan_...

* * *

Eran ya las nueve, y las chicas se dirigían de camino a la discoteca en el auto de Sawako. Dispuestas a encontrar un chico para llamar la atención, o simplemente que las reconocieran...

El plan era atraer a un chico guapo, ofrecerle ser ''el novio falso'' y si acepta, entonces perfecto. Ya tenían como subir la popularidad de Houkago Tea Time.

Por fin, llegaron a la discoteca; lograron pasar sin problemas de los guardias.

Azusa y Yui se hallaban observando todo el sitio con asombro, las luces brillantes y coloridas teñían el lugar con un ambiente divertido y a la vez hostil. Mientras que Ritsu se hallaba caminando al lado de Mugi, ingresando por la pista de baile. Pero Mugi no le prestaba atención a su entorno, le prestaba atención a Ritsu, quien había venido vestida como ''chica mala'', con un pantalón negro con una chaqueta de cuero a juego, una camiseta blanca con letras negras en grande ``Relax Bitch´´, un beanie color gris y botas negras.

Sin duda, la dejó impresionada, ¿Quién hubiera creído que Ritsu Tainaka pudiese esmerarse en algo como esto? ¿Quizás ella sí quería un novio?...

_— _¿Qué tanto miras, Mugi chan? ¡Vamos a bailar!_ —_ dijo Ritsu haciendo que Mugi se despegara de su imaginación. Y a continuación, la Kotobuki sintió presión en su mano y que alguien la tironeaba al montículo de gente _— _¡Bailemos nosotras también!_ — _Y fueron imitadas por Yui, quien arrastró a Azusa a la pista de baile

— ¡Bailemos nosotras también, Azu nyan!_ —_ exclamó Yui y empezó a hacer movimientos de baile con la menor.

Sin duda, su noche no podría ser mejor, ¿No es así, Mugi chan?

Y la Kotobuki dirigió su vista a Sawako, quien no había ingresado a la pista de baile. Le dirigió una mirada rápida, a lo que Sawako le respondió con un pulgar arriba, orgullosa de que Mugi estuviese bailando con Ritsu...

* * *

Ya eran más o menos, las doce de la noche.

Ya habían bailado y reído bastante, tanto así que habían olvidado su misión, su objetivo... buscar un chico. Pero eso no importaba, la noche era joven, ¿Para qué atarse a una relación?

Sin embargo, Azusa recibió una llamada urgente de su padre, debía volver a su casa, según el... _era un anuncio importante._

_— _Yo iré contigo, Azu nyan_—_ se ofreció Yui a acompañar a la menor a su casa, a lo que Azusa aceptó, no le veía nada de malo en eso.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de los Nakano, la menor de la familia ingresó a su hogar junto a Yui; sin siquiera esperar a ver lo que vería a continuación...

Mio estaba en casa de los Nakano, pero no solo ella, estaba la madre de Mio y el padre de Azusa ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?

La Akiyama se veía perdida, devastada,... una mirada vacía, triste. Azusa abrió la boca para hablar, pero su padre se adelantó

_—_E-esto... A-Azusa, n-no creí que traerías a una amiga_— _dijo el hombre morocho bastante nervioso. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar su hija sobre la noticia, y mucho más si había una amiga presente...

_—_E-está bien, Y-Yui Senpai ¿Puedes esperar en mi cuarto?_ — _ Yui asintió sin mediar palabra y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto.

Y ya para cuando Yui se había retirado de la sala, quedaron la madre de Mio y el padre Azusa junto a sus respectivas hijas; era un anuncio importante...

_—_H-hija, yo me he divorciado de mamá por decisión de ambos, esto no te involucra, y quiero que lo sepas. Tú mamá y yo ya no sentíamos lo mismo, y odiábamos pelearnos, por lo que decidimos... separarnos_— _ dijo el señor Nakano, a lo que Azusa bajó la mirada a sus pies,... ahora comprendía _—_Pero no es el fin, he conocido a la mamá de Mio y hemos decidido comenzar una relación, afortunadamente ya se conocen, así que no necesitarás amigarte de ningún otro niño más; y espero que aceptes este nuevo cambio, sabes lo importante que es para mí ¿Verdad?_ —_

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Azusa ya estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza; amaba a sus padres. No había nadie que pudiese superar el amor a sus padres, pero el verlos separados fue algo tan doloroso...

_—_A-Azusa chan..._ — _susurró Mio, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Azusa corrió a su cuarto, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor.

— ¡H-hija, espera!_ — _dijo el señor Nakano intentando evitar que su hija escape, pero fue inútil...

* * *

(...)

Azusa entró de golpe a su cuarto, asustando a Yui, quien se hallaba jugando con su teléfono celular en lo que esperaba a Azusa

_—_A-Azu nyan..._—_ dijo Yui para luego alarmarse al ver el rostro triste de su kohai _— _¡Azu nyan! ¿¡Por qué lloras!?_ — _Y Yui abrazó a la menor con todo el cariño que podía darle, Azusa aceptó el gesto y se aferró más al cuerpo de Yui, con sus sollozos aumentando más y más.

_—_Ghn, Yui Senpai... Yui Senpai, Yui Senpai... ¡A-abráceme!_—_ suplicó la menor escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yui, quien confundida abrazó aún más a Azusa. Acarició su espalda suavemente, sin comprender aún a qué se debía el llanto de su kohai, y aún peor, quién se lo había causado...

_—_Azu nyan,... cálmate, estoy aquí..._ —_ Yui besó la frente de la menor, intentando inútilmente calmarla. Pero la morena estaba decidida a deshacerse de todo su dolor

_— _¿L-lo p-prometes?_— _ inquirió la menor con un débil hilo de voz; a lo que Yui la miró con intensidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió.

_—_Por supuesto que sí, Azusa nyan…_—_ dijo Yui, con una determinación que muy pocas veces se podía apreciar de ella.

Pero la situación ameritaba que Yui Hirasawa no diera marcha atrás, debía proteger a su Azu nyan contra viento y marea; pues era la primera vez que la veía llorar...

Y mentalmente, juró no volver a verla así...

_Ni menos ser ella quien lo ocasione..._

* * *

**Guau, sinceramente no me esperaba tantos reviews, uno o dos eran mis espectativas, pero ¿¡Seis!? Ni ahí :u**

**Pero me alegro que haya tenido buena recepción**

**dannapaola: **De Fanrubius pa´su acosadora que está bien crazy xD ¿Querías la foto de mi dedo medio? Wut? ._. No me digas la idea :v bueno, úsala en tu fic, ya que me habías dicho que ibas a empezar uwur aunque te lo advierto, no soy facil de sorprender... ¡Mira, un auto azul! xD jajaja no mentira, si es un fic de las parejas que me gustan si me emociono *-* ¿Quieres otra foto mía? ¿No te bastó con la de Dobby con vestido rojo?xD lo estoy pensando ewe (Sep, pienso demasiado ._.) Saludos! y trae el fic ewe quiero verlo 3:

**KingLow12: **El amors es taaaan cajuaii *-* YuiAzu para shiempre X3 y Mitsu también :D Hasta pronto!

**Chobits3: **Mmm, me pregunto si seguirás esperando la continuación ._. si es así, ¡Pues aquí está! Lamento tardar D: (Pero no era el único fic que debía actualizar uwu) Saludos!

**RHCP: **¿Te gustó de qué va el fic? *-* Oh mai gah, gracias xD es mi primer fic de K-ON! Y pues ._. no sabía como lo tomarían uwu así que me alegro que haya iluminado tu corazón (?) Y la banda ya es popular, pero aquí nop :v aquí no lo son uwu Espero que te siga gustando el fic, pues aquí la continuación xD ¡Saludos!

**-Nigh. Yuki: **¿Quieres que Mio tenga pareja para que Ritsu esté celosa? :v Tú si que eres malvada ewe Pero sí! Vendrán los celos y moar problemas xD y de nada, traer más fics es parte de mi trabajo uwu7 ¡Que lo disfrutes! Saludos nwn/

**Fcda: **Me pregunto si tú tambien estarás pendiente del fic ._. si es así, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y que sepas disculpar mi demora D: pues como dije antes, habían muuuchos fics más que debía actualizar xD Nos vemos!

**Next Episode: **

**Después del caos **

Mio le explica a Yui los recientes acontecimientos familiares, con la condición de guardar el secreto. Y al día siguiente, Mio decide contarle a Ritsu lo sucedido, más hay un problema, llamado celos...


	3. Después del caos

**Después del caos**

_— _¡Y-Yui Senpai!_ —_dijo Azusa consumida por su llanto; y al instante la Hirasawa reforzó más su abrazo. No podía mentir, estaba abatida por la reciente situación. Sin embargo, esto se debía a que no podía preguntarle a Azusa que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues entendía que la situación era dolorosa y el solo hecho de preguntar la razón haría que ese vil recuerdo regrese y le duela mucho más -… ¡Yui Senpai, n-no me suelte, por favor!- Yui con su mano derecha empujó el rostro de Azusa enterrándolo suavemente en su cuello

— No te soltaré_— _susurró la mayor y comenzó a hacerle caricias a la gatita. Y nuevamente, Azusa rompió en un llanto más intenso _—_…A-Azu… nyan_—_ dijo en voz baja la Hirasawa.

De alguna manera debía ayudar a su Azu nyan, ¿¡Pero cómo!? Esa era su pregunta. Sin embargo, para su infortunio _no hallaba una respuesta a ello_.

Y sin previo aviso, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, indicando que alguien la estaba abriendo.

Inmediatamente Yui notó que era Mio quien había ingresado al cuarto de Azusa

_— _M-Mio chan…_—_ susurró la Hirasawa suavemente, despertando curiosidad en Azusa quien se separó lentamente de Yui y miró a su nueva hermana

_— _Hola_—_ respondió la Akiyama con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, mirando la escena de Azusa llorando en los brazos de Yui

— M-Mio senpai…_— _susurró Azusa atrayendo la atención de la mayor.

La joven Akiyama se acercó a Azusa y Yui, con el propósito de detener el aberrante llanto de su pequeña compañera de banda y nueva hermanita menor.

_— _ Azusa chan_— _susurró dulcemente y le sonrió a la más pequeña de las tres– No llores, estamos aquí para ayudarte_—_ Mio abrazó a Azusa, uniendo al abrazo a Yui. Azusa respondió complacida al abrazo, sin embargo no dejaba de entristecerle la noticia de que sus padres se hallan divorciado, es decir, eran un dúo perfecto, un equipo.

_Es una lástima que todo esto se haya terminado_

_—_ Mio chan tiene razón, Azu nyan, estamos aquí para ayudarte_—_ dijo Yui concordando con las palabras de la morocha, y reforzó su abrazo con la menor Nakano. El sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo le encantaba, pero ahora no lo hacía por excitación, sino más bien para transmitirle seguridad a su pequeña gatita triste. Y pronto, Azusa levantó su cabeza buscando con la mirada a sus compañeras; estaba desolada y su única compañía ahora eran sus Senpais morocha y castaña.

_—_L-las amo Senpais…_—_ susurró Azusa y les sonrió cansinamente.

Y se dejó llevar por el abrazo; el cual permaneció por un plazo de más o menos media hora.

Y luego el único sonido que rompió el silencio de dicha habitación fue el de la respiración calmada de Azusa; _se había dormido._

Yui miró con simpatía y compasión el rostro relajado de la pequeña Neko; le corrió su flequillo para atrás, evitando que sus hebras oscuras hicieran cosquillas en su delicado rostro.

Mientras que Yui hacía eso, era observada por Mio. Estaba agradecida de que Azusa tuviese el apoyo de alguien tan especial como lo era la única castaña de la habitación

_— _Se quedó dormida…_—_ dijo Yui en voz baja; refiriéndose a algo visiblemente obvio

_— _ Sí, lo sé_—_ respondió Mio y le sonrió a la Hirasawa, y nuevamente volvió a hablar _— _¿Quieres que te explique qué fue lo que ocurrió, no es así, Yui?_—_ agregó en voz baja, y la aludida abrió sus ojos con una clara expresión de sorpresa al verse descubierta

_—_ S-sí, me gustaría saberlo…_—_ respondió la Hirasawa y se rascó su nuca apenada, mientras veía sus rodillas sonrojada de vergüenza _—_… e-es sólo para saber cómo ayudarlas; me gustaría hacerlo… me gustaría ser de ayuda aunque sea por una vez_— _ dicho esto último, levantó la mirada observando con sus orbes café los ojos grises y misteriosos de Mio; los cuales le transmitía calma

_— _Entonces; adelante, sé libre de preguntar_— _la Akiyama le sonrió maternalmente a la castaña y de esa forma Yui pudo tener suficiente coraje para hablar

_— _¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Por qué Azu nyan vino llorando? ¿Por qué estabas con esa cara cuando Azu nyan y yo llegamos aquí?_ —_ inquirió Yui en voz baja, pero sin embargo Mio pudo notar que la Hirasawa necesitaba muchas respuestas sobre el tema. La morocha suspiró, ya presentía que así iban a ser las cosas, más que mal conocía de cabo a rabo la actitud impulsiva de Yui

_— _Verás Yui;... mis padres hace unos meses se divorciaron y pues; ya sabes, cada uno tomó su rumbo y... mi madre conoció al padre de Azusa_—_ respondió con calma, aunque era un manojo de nervios en su interior _— _Y bueno; se hicieron amigos y se fueron enamorando en poco tiempo_— _finalizó Mio con una maternal sonrisa, aunque bastante forzada por cierto. Yui asintió complacida por la respuesta, aunque faltaban unas cuantas _— _Y acerca de mi expresión de antes..._—_ Mio desvió la mirada con una sonrisa confiada, con la finalidad de transmitirle sentimientos de suficiencia a la situación _—._.. es porque me sorprendió que los padres de Azusa se separaran, si mal lo recuerdo; ellos formaron una banda de jazz y ver que todo eso colapse simplemente me impactó_—_ Yui volvió a asentir sin saber exactamente que comentar

_— _ Ya veo; ahora entiendo..._—_ respondió en un pequeño hilo de voz, y dirigió su compasiva mirada hacia la Neko que se hallaba durmiendo _—_... es triste; n-no puedo creer que lo que me estás diciendo_—_ Yui dio una pequeña sonrisa y una lágrima se escurrió de su ojo izquierdo. Y Mio al instante se tensó pensando que no era el momento necesario de decir todo de un tirón _— _N-no te preocupes, Mio chan... estaré bien_—_ la Hirasawa corrió la lágrima de su ojo, deshaciendo cada evidencia de dolor _— _Lo importante ahora son ustedes_— _Y a continuación Yui sonrió sinceramente a la morocha de ojos grises, quien negó

_— _ En realidad; quien más necesita de tu ayuda es Azusa_—_ contestó la Akiyama y observó a su nueva hermanita dormitar en paz. Demasiadas emociones para un cuerpo pequeño como el suyo.

_— _ Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer, Mio chan? Azu nyan no puede depender de mí, yo soy una idiota, lo único que lograré será herirla_—_ refutó negativamente la Hirasawa; decepcionada de sí misma, pues desde siempre había dependido de todos y nunca puso de su parte

_— _ No digas eso; Azusa te quiere muchísimo Yui_— _y eso último, fue música para el oído hábil de Yui _— _Sólo haz tu mayor esfuerzo, por Azusa y por mí_—_ finalizó Mio con una sonrisa maternal, como las que siempre les daba a Houkago Tea Time y especialmente a Ritsu

_— _Cierto, ¿Cómo le diremos a las demás lo de sus padres?_—_ inquirió la castaña, sorprendida de haber dejado pasar un tema importante como este. Y Mio se tensó, era verdad; ni siquiera se había atrevido a llamar a Ritsu y eso que la noticia se la habían dado esa tarde...

_— _De eso me encargaré yo, no dejaré que lo sepan. No quiero que se preocupen por mí_—_ respondió la Akiyama sonrojada de vergüenza, pero eso último disgustó a Yui

_— _¿Cómo dices? ¿Ni siquiera se lo dirás a Ricchan?_— _inquirió nuevamente la castaña, pero Mio simplemente se lo meditó un poco y luego miró con determinación a la castaña

_— _ Ya veré que hago, por el momento mantén el tema de nuestros padres lejos de Houkago Tea Time y ni siquiera se lo digas a Ui, no es nada en contra de ella; pero no me gustaría verla preocupada_— _ Yui asintió, aunque dudosa debía seguir las indicaciones de la morocha, después de todo era un tema familiar y uno bastante privado

_— _Claro Mio chan; no te preocupes de eso_—_ afirmó la castaña y Mio sonrió complacida de las palabras de la joven

_—_Me gustaría creer eso, es que me da tanto miedo esto... temo que Ritsu se preocupe mucho_—_ respondió la Akiyama, pero Yui sonrió

— Lo hará, pero será porque te quiere, Mio chan. Solo dile, así ella sabrá que tienes la suficiente confianza como para hablar cualquier cosa con ella_—_

Y por primera vez, Mio pareció estar de acuerdo con lo que la Hirasawa decía, esto se debía a que todo lo que salía de la boca de la castaña eran tonterías.

Qué bueno que esta vez no lo sea...

— Tienes razón en eso, sin embargo... espero que todo esté bien…_—_ y Mio suspiró agotada...

Esperaba que el día siguiente fuese mejor, como para poder aclarar todo y pedir apoyo de Ritsu.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ritsu invitó a Mio a su casa, como cualquier pijamada que hacían en privado.

Sin embargo, ahora Mio lo veía como una oportunidad para hablar con Ritsu en calma y explicarle la situación detalladamente.

Ahora mismo, Mio estaba en su casa, esperando a que su mejor amiga de la infancia la buscara. Y ya llevaba un retraso de diez minutos, _—_''Típico de ti, Baka Ritsu''_— _ pensó la Akiyama, sin embargo podía entender la tardanza de su amiga, esa mañana Kioto había amanecido envuelto en nieve. Aquel manto blanco que resaltaba las hermosas calles de Japón pero que ponía a veces riesgos en el tráfico o en deportes, o más bien en lo que sea.

El timbre sonó; Mio fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta y se encontró a Ritsu vestida muy abrigada.

La Tainaka sonrió cansinamente para su mejor amiga y dijo

— Lamento llegar tarde; pero la nieve y todo, en fin... ¿estás lista?_— _ Mio asintió y Ritsu alzó su mano al cielo -¡Genial, Let's Go!- Mio cerró la puerta de su casa y ambas se fueron camino a casa de Ritsu.

Y como siempre, Ritsu hablaba y Mio daba su opinión, pues la Akiyama no era una persona de sacar temas y esas cosas; pero Ritsu decía algo y Mio estaba _(_de vez en cuando) de acuerdo, ¿A quién engaño? Mio amaba todo de Ritsu y por eso cada estupidez o cosa inteligente (aunque muy escasa) que dijera le daba sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo de Mio, sensaciones que por nada del mundo le disgustaban...

_— _ Brrr_— _ gruñó Ritsu y escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos, al instante Mio notó que la castaña no llevaba guantes. Sin embargo decidió prestarles los suyos

_—_Toma, Ritsu_— _dijo Mio y le extendió sus guantes que estaba usando antes. La Tainaka enarcó sus cejas sorprendida, sin embargo no aceptó la oferta, no quería que Mio enfermara

— No gracias, tú te congelarás_— _respondió la mayor, pero esa no fue respuesta suficiente para Mio, quien volvió a insistir _—_ E-es en serio Mio, yo puedo calentarme sola..._ —_

Y como si sobre su cabeza se iluminara un foco, a Mio se le ocurrió una idea

_—_ ¿Qué te parece si usas este guante?_ —_ dijo la Akiyama mientras le extendía el guante de la mano derecha

_— _¿Qué? ¿Y qué se supone que haga con este?_ — _refutó la Tainaka, sin embargo Mio bufó

_— _Baka, solo póntelo_—_ Ritsu obedeció y luego sintió como Mio tomaba su mano izquierda

_— _¿Eh!?_ —_ Ritsu miró sorprendida a su mano, y a Mio sonrojada... adorable. Pero no sabía a qué venía eso

_—_Sólo es para calentarnos, no pienses nada_—_ dijo la Akiyama y continuaron su camino; sin embargo Ritsu siguió pensando que ese agarre significaba otra cosa...

* * *

Llegaron a casa de la Tainaka, y comenzaron a hablar...

Sin embargo, Ritsu solo hablaba del reventón en la discoteca. Mio no estaba aburrida con ese tema, le interesaba saber si la misión _''Conseguir novio''_ había avanzado, y no fue así...

_—_Ritsu..._— _dijo suavemente, sin ser escuchada por la Tainaka, pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Ritsu metió un tema interesante...

— Y con Mugi nos divertimos muchísimo, hicimos muchas cosas allí. Debiste haber venido_—_ fue lo que dijo la Tainaka.

Y Mio se quedó sorprendida, y decidió guardar silencio; solo para saber qué tanto hicieron Mugi y Ritsu durante su ausencia...

* * *

**Por cierto, ¿Cuando aparecen Gang of Girls? Es que no terminé la serie y no vi la peli uwur**

**A responder reviews!**

**Chobits3: **No te lo esperaste porque no me conoces ewe gggg y pues sí, vi imagenes de K-ON! Y me pregunté si Azusa y Mio eran hermanas, luego vi el anime y no lo eran ._. así que decidí que en este fic lo fueran uwu y pues ya veremos con quien se queda Ritsu XD por el momento, dejemos que avance el fic ewe Saludos!

**Fcda: **Me alegra que sigas pendiente nwn y pues, sí, es un giro loco pero no estaban preparados xD así que es más loco aun (?) Y pues, ya veré si quiero o no arruinar la banda ewe jejejeje. Saludos!

**\- Nigh. Yuki: **¿Quieres una hermana como Mio?Y pues, no pensé mal de ti ewe, pero luego si pensé mal cuando dijiste que no piense mal *Explota. Y me alegra que sea un buen fic uwu es mi primer K-ON y ni siquiera acabé el anime, ¡Voy a matarte si me dices como termina! Ahre, mala :u y pues, aquí la continuación, sorry la tardanza Q.Q Saludos Yuki chan! PD: Soy de Argentina uwu donde tomamos mate y somos bien gauchos (?)

**DannaPaola: **Un review para mí que estoy bien crazy :'D mi dedo es bonito; ¡PERO NUNCA LO VERÁS! Juasjuasjuasjuas e-es broma uwu ya me calmé y pos ¿See this Logic? *Tira la lógica al piso ¡FUCK YOUR LOGIC! y pues, ya quiero ver tu fic xD a mí me encanta el KyokoxAyano :P son tan... adhgwgagd *Orgasmo mental y no desesperas cuando no actualizo porque últimamente porque yo almenos si traigo muchos fics :u. Turn Down For What Mp3 (?) Saludos!

**Beth726: **¿En serio piensas que mi historia es buena y la trama interesante? Gracias nwn es mi primer de K-ON! y pues me alegro haberlos impresionado xD yo tambien amo el YuiAzu (Ahre, eso es obvio *Arcoiris gay) Y pues, no desesperes más (?) Aquí la continuación! Saludos!

**DannaPaola (¿Again? ._.): **Ya sé que soy una persona con mucho salseo, pero no necesitabas recordármelo xD jejeje es broma, gracias por el... ¿Cumplido? y pues el RitsuxMugi fue para complciar la trama y que todos tengan orgasmos mentales (?) Saludos... por segunda vez! nwn/

**Next Episode: **

**Leves complicaciones**

Por un día extraño, más una serie de sucesos que la volvieron loca, acabó con una amonestación en la escuela ¿A quién le pasó eso? A _Yui Hirasawa..._


	4. Leves complicaciones

**Leves complicaciones**

— Aaaah— dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Aquella mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, y una corazonada le decía que se llevaría muchas sorpresas. Sin embargo, le daba igual.

Aquella mañana pareció levantarse sin ser ella misma, _sin ser Yui Hirasawa_...

Desde aquel extraño y desastroso fin de semana, varias preguntas atacaron a su mente cual animal salvaje.

Su mente que antes estaba poblada de imágenes de animales tiernos y comida (en especial, pasteles) ahora estaba poblada de incertidumbre, sospechas...

Todo eso, luego de ser testigo del divorcio de los Nakano y Akiyama. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de eso, había algo que también la molestaba de buena manera.

_¿Por qué Mio o Azusa no les dijo que sus padres estaban en riesgo de separarse?_

Nuevamente, dejó escapar un suspiro desganado. Pero esta vez, Nodoka (Su mejor amiga de toda la vida) lo notó.

Y por supuesto, no dejaría pasar este tema.

(…)

El timbre del receso sonó por fin; y Yui pareció ser la que más apuro en salir tenía, pues fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento. Llamando por supuesto la atención de todas.

Con su inusual expresión indiferente se dirigió a la puerta de su curso, con la finalidad de hacer quién sabe qué cosa.

* * *

El chirrido de la puerta metálica abriéndose indicó que una estudiante se adentraba a la azotea de la escuela.

A pasos calmados, entró una castaña con mirada calmada, indiferente a su entorno…

Se dirigió al balcón de la azotea, sintiendo la suave brisa ondeando su cabello, acariciando su rostro, sintiéndose meramente _libre de sus problemas…_

Suspiró por… milésima vez en todo el día, no lo recordaba, habían cosas más importantes en su mente como para contar las veces en las que un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Dirigió su vista hacia el paisaje de Kioto, o por lo menos una pequeña parte que podía contemplar. Sus ojos café divagaron viendo los árboles de cerezos mecer sus hojas producto de la brisa matutina, las personas que paseaban a sus mascotas o venían solas, el cántico de los pájaros… todo aquello la relajó en un instante que, esperaba, durara por más tiempo.

Sin embargo, toda la belleza y la paz del ambiente fueron interrumpidas sorpresivamente, pues la puerta metálica emitió ese característico chirrido, indicando que alguien se adentraba a la azotea.

Yui se dio la vuelta, encarando a la persona responsable de interrumpir su silencio.

Era Nodoka.

(…)

La joven de cabello castaño oscuro y lentes rojos lucía cansada, pareció haber hecho una larga carrera para encontrar algo, o quizás las escaleras de subida a la azotea la hayan agotado

— Y…Yui…— dijo jadeante.

Se sujetó el pecho con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se sujetó a la puerta, manteniéndose en equilibrio.

La nombrada no había mencionado palabra alguna, esperaba a que su mejor amiga de la infancia continuara.

— Estuve… buscándote… por todos lados— prosiguió aún jadeante

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió Yui, enarcó una ceja confundida ¿Para qué la necesitaban? De todos modos no es como si la Hirasawa pudiese hacer mucho…

— Necesito hablar contigo— respondió Nodoka recuperando la compostura.

A continuación, caminó hacia Yui manteniendo la mirada serena que siempre le dedicaba a Yui cuando necesitaba hablar cosas serias con ella.

Se aproximó hacia la Hirasawa, quedando ambas enfrentadas. Ambas miradas que ya se conocían desde años memorables se vieron enfrentados, cómplices a lo que vendría a continuación…

— ¿De qué debemos hablar?— inquirió la castaña anteponiéndose ante el silencio de su amiga.

— Es algo que me ha estado preocupando un poco— dijo Nodoka — ¿Ha pasado algo en el club? Te veo preocupada desde la semana pasada…—

Yui se sorprendió por lo recién dicho. Sin embargo, para no levantar sospechas decidió disimular bien sus acciones

— ¿Ah, sí? — inquirió, actuando como la verdadera Yui Hirasawa_, la despistada Yui Hirasawa_…

— Sí— Nodoka suspiró — Si hubo algún problema por favor no me lo ocultes, cualquier cosa que me digas que haya pasado entre ustedes dímelo, necesito saber cómo ayudarte, Yui…—

La castaña suspiró también, _sí había un serio problema…_

— No te preocupes, Nodoka chan— dijo Yui, con su característica voz infantil y sus rasgos despreocupados, aquella sonrisa que, aunque falsa, demostraba ser una verdadera fuente tranquilizante — No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que no he dormido lo suficiente— finalizó esbozando una sonrisa ingenua mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo…

_Vaya actriz,… escondiendo su dolor en esa máscara… ¿Por qué no podía simplemente confiar en los demás y decirles su verdadera causa de su dolor?_

— ¿Segura? — inquirió con voz temblorosa, fallando en sonar autoritaria

— ¡Claro! — Exclamó la Hirasawa — Además, entre las chicas no hay ningún problema ¡Así que no te preocupes!—

Y nuevamente, la Falsa Yui logró convencer exitosamente a su mejor amiga y mayor confidente.

— Más te vale no ocultar nada— prosiguió Nodoka, cerciorándose de que Yui no le ocultara más secretos

— ¡Sí, mi capitán! — exclamó haciendo una pose militar.

(…)

Y antes de que pudiesen hablar de cualquier otra cosa, alguien más ingresó a la azotea.

Ambas mejores amigas dirigieron su vista a la puerta metálica, y la castaña sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y con intensa felicidad se abalanzó sobre la persona responsable de interrumpir el _''cálido''_ momento entre amigas.

— ¡Azu nyaaaan! — exclamó con energías renovadas. La nombrada solo atinó a chillar, suplicando que la soltara.

— Y…Yui…Sen… pai… me asfixia…— dijo Azusa, intentando empujar a Yui lejos de ella, sin mucho éxito aparente.

Nodoka veía divertida la escena que armaban Yui y Azusa, por lo menos podía estaba segura de que Yui estaba un poco mejor…

— Mou, Azu nyan… no seas aguafiestas…— se quejó la mayor con un tierno puchero, siendo empujada por su preciosa Azu nyan.

— Senpai… por poco muero…— dijo Azusa sintiendo su oxígeno regresar lentamente, entre la falta de aire que las escaleras le habían provocado y el abrazo sorpresivo de Yui le habían dejado a sus pobres pulmones sin aire

— L-lo siento, Azu nyan— rio nerviosa la Hirasawa — Ahora… ¿Qué haces aquí Azu nyan?— inquirió con una tierna sonrisa

— La necesito, quería pedirle un favor—

— ¡Todos los que quieras Azu nyan, estoy a tu servicio!— dijo feliz, componiéndose en una pose militar.

— En ese caso… necesito que venga al club, en este instante— tomó la muñeca de la mayor y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Yui le dirigió la mirada a su mejor amiga

— Nodoka…chan…— susurró.

Y la nombrada sonrió, sabiendo a qué se refería

— No te preocupes, no me molesta en absoluto. Ve y ayuda a Houkago Tea Time— y a continuación, Nodoka levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, trayéndole confianza a Yui

— ¡Sí! — Sonrió confiada y arrastró a Azusa escaleras abajo — ¡Vamos, Azu nyan! —

* * *

(…)

Azusa y Yui llegaron al salón del Club de Música Ligera, la campana ya había sonado finalizando el receso. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Azusa llevara a su senpai al club.

— Lamentamos llegar…— dijo Yui —… ¿tarde?... — inquirió confundida, creía que había alguien más en el club, pero no. Todo el salón estaba en soledad y en silencio — Azu nyan, aquí no hay nadie… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —

— Esperaremos— respondió inmediatamente.

Y la duda se apoderó de Yui, inconscientemente una corriente eléctrica corrió por su espina dorsal provocando un extraño cosquilleo…

_Pero… ¿Por qué?_

…

_¿Por qué de repente su piel se tensó y se compuso similar a la piel de gallina?_

…

_¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?_

…

— ¿Esperar? ¿Para qué?— aún confundida, y la paciencia de Yui se terminó — Azu nyan, deja el misterio ¡Debemos volver a clases! —

Y por primera vez estaba nerviosa por perder clases, por primera vez actuaba madura, por primera vez sentía miedo de Azusa…

— Cálmese, Yui Senpai— respondió Azusa, intentando calmar los innecesarios nervios de la mayor — Sawako sensei me mandó a llamarte, quiere hablar con nosotras dos—

— ¿Nosotras dos? ¿Qué hay de Ricchan, Mio chan o Mugi chan?— inquirió tensa y a las corridas

— Justamente de ellas vamos a hablar— respondió una voz a sus espaldas, y por primera vez, Yui pegó un salto asustada de la repentina aparición de su profesora

— ¡S-Sawa chan!— pegó un gritito e hizo unos pasitos para adelante.

Sawako enarcó una ceja confundida, sin embargo decidió restarle importancia y se dirigió a la banca del club.

La mayor suspiró y dijo — Es sobre ellas de lo que hablaremos—

Yui enarcó una ceja aún más confundida.

¿Ahora qué otro secreto tendrá que enterarse por casualidad?

¿Qué otras cosas escondían sus amigas?

¿Por qué no se lo decían?

— ¿Ocurre algo entre ellas?— inquirió la Hirasawa con su voz temblorosa. Su cuerpo no respondía y sus manos le temblaron de nervios.

— Mmm, no lo sé exactamente. Por eso las traje a ustedes, algo pasó el día en que fuimos a esa discoteca, díganme ¿Saben qué pasó entre Ritsu chan y Mio chan?—

Yui abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Sin embargo no sabía que había pasado entre Mio y Ritsu, si bien las vio un poco distantes.

— No lo sé…— Yui compartió miradas cómplices con Azusa, sabía que lo del divorcio de los Nakano/Akiyama debía mantenerse en secreto

— No hemos visto a Ritsu Senpai y Mio Senpai desde el sábado—

Mintió, Azusa mintió con su comentario ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? No podía decirle de un tirón a su tutora todo lo que pasó en su loco fin de semana

— Ya veo… entonces, díganme ¿Saben por qué Mugi chan está tan… distraída? — prosiguió la castaña mayor.

Yui y Azusa negaron con la cabeza. Ciertamente ninguna supo de Mugi en todo el fin de semana

— ¿Acaso está pasando algo que no me quieran contar?—

— N… no lo creo, ¿Verdad, Azu nyan?—

Azusa negó con la cabeza, concordando a lo dicho por su senpai. Sawako se mantuvo no muy convencida por lo dicho de sus alumnas. Luego suspiró sonoramente y se levantó de la banca, dirigiendo su mirada café a sus alumnas, examinándolas por si encontraba alguna señal de que estaba siendo engañada.

Y no encontró absolutamente nada. Podía confiar en ellas, al fin y al cabo conocían mejor a las involucradas en el problema.

— S-Sawa chan, ¿No deberíamos ir yendo a clases?— inquirió Yui, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Yamanaka sobre su cuerpo.

La profesora suspiró — Sí, será mejor que vuelvan, ah y no se preocupen, les di un pase para justificar su ausencia—

Ambas menores asintieron ante lo dicho por su profesora y mentora en el ámbito musical.

Y con desgano se dirigieron al salón de clases, Yui por su parte ya se esperaba el exhaustivo cuestionario de Mio, Ritsu y Mugi por saber por qué había tardado tanto…

* * *

Durante toda la clase, Yui permaneció concentrada en sus amigas, y era verdad, Mugi se hallaba distraída. No había respondido ni una sola pregunta correcta, se perdía en las lecturas y para rematar ni siquiera había traído la tarea. Algo raro ocurrió con Kotobuki, pero _¿Por qué?_

¿A qué se debía?

¿Quién fue él/la responsable?

Yui se despojó sobre su mesa de trabajo, sin siquiera tener cuidado absoluto del ruido que ocasionó al echar un suspiro.

Y ese suspiro, atrajo la atención de todas, y de su profesora de Literatura

— ¿Algo que quiera aportar a la clase, Hirasawa san? — inquirió la profesora mientras se dirigía al banco de Yui.

— N…no, sensei— respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

La Hirasawa sintió las miradas de sus compañeras sobre ella, incluyendo las de Mio, Mugi y Ritsu. Sin mencionar que la mirada preocupada de Nodoka hizo un hueco en su pecho.

— Entonces, ¿Podría prestar mayor atención?—

— Sí— asintió Hirasawa. Intentando ignorar por completo la mirada acusadora de sus compañeras de clase…

_Sin mucho éxito aparente…_

Los minutos pasaron lentamente en esa clase, Yui otra vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se desplomó en el asiento, y antes de que siquiera pudiese objetar algo, su profesora ya la había mandado afuera del salón, con el fin de no interrumpir más la clase.

(…)

Y allí se hallaba la castaña, su mirada perdida divagaba por el suelo de madera del instituto. Memorizándose los patrones de las tablas de madera.

Soltó un suspiro desganado — _''Odio estar aquí''_— pensó con cierto enfado, impropio de ella.

Aunque si mal lo recuerda, desde siempre odió estar castigada, fuera del salón de clases. Porque siempre que reingresaba a él, era objeto de burlas de sus compañeras. Porque en un instituto como Sakuragaoka todas las jovencitas deben ser disciplinadas, absolutamente señoritas y para nada problemáticas.

Eso era algo que odiaba… odiaba el protocolo… si ella quería ser ruda, no podía. Si quería ser diferente, no podía… nada que no tenga que ver con el protocolo se permitía…

— Aaaah '_'La vida es pesada''_—

Yui dirigió su vista al frente, encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que las escaleras hacia su club.

Con algo de cansancio, se dirigió al primer escalón y se sentó allí. Esperó a que la profesora le abriera la puerta, más su paciencia duró poco. Quería hacer algo mientras esperaba, seguramente el tiempo allí afuera sería largo.

Vio los minutos pasar y para el cambio de hora faltaba mucho, así que subió escalones arriba con el objetivo de entrar al salón del Club de Música Ligera. Por puras ganas de tocar a Gitah y despejar su mente de los recientes acontecimientos.

(…)

La puerta de madera se abrió suavemente, evitando rechinar mucho y llamar la atención.

Yui suspiró complacida de poder estar en un ambiente callado y cálido como lo era en este momento el salón de ensayos de Houkago Tea Time. Hirasawa se dirigió hacia la funda de Gitah, la cual estaba apoyada en la pared, en medio Mutan de Azu nyan y Elizabeth de Mio.

Abrió la funda de Gitah y la sacó. Con expresión infantil besó el mástil de la Gibson y le saludó en voz baja

— Buenos días Gitah, hora de practicar un poco…—

Tocó unos pequeños acordes, imitando una canción que rondaba últimamente en su cabeza.

Pero no por algo bueno, sino por el significado de aquella canción…

…

_Hush, don't speak…__  
__When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it…_

La canción rondaba en su cabeza porque de verdad entendía al niño protagonista de aquella canción. Entendía ese sentimiento de impotencia, entendía ese dolor y la ira que le causaban las palabras de los demás, aquellas palabras dolorosas que simplemente hacían daño…

_I'm covering my ears like a kid __  
__when your words mean nothing; I go la, la, la_

Como le gustaría taparse los oídos y exclamar _''La, la, la'' _para acallar las palabras de la gente mala. Para así por fin tener su mente en paz…

Lástima que aquellos juegos de niños ya no le servían de nada…

…

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, cortando la canción de Yui a medio terminar.

La castaña contempló la mirada severa de su profesora, aquella señora de unos cuarenta y pico de años, que la mirada con aquella expresión seria.

_Yui no se salvaría de la reprimenda que recibiría…_

* * *

En la oficina de la directora de Sakuragaoka, Yui se hallaba sentada en esa silla de cuero gastado, con la mirada gacha escuchando como su profesora firmaba la suspensión por una semana que tendría, mientras que escuchaba a Sawako intentando hacer razonar a la señora, más no sirvió de nada. Aquella profesora estaba convencida que mantener a Yui en su casa por una semana sería lo correcto.

— Hirasawa Yui— llamó la profesora.

La nombrada se levantó de la silla y dirigió su apenada mirada hacia su autoridad, a continuación, recibió un papel celeste cielo, era un pase para una suspensión por una semana.

Por primera vez sintió la angustia de tener que presentar esto a sus padres, y a Ui…

Odiaba preocuparlos, porque se suponía que debía ser el modelo a seguir, en especial para Ui… pero con esa suspensión ya había perdido total oportunidad de demostrar madurez…

— Espero que esto sirva como lección de no escaparse del castigo, sabes muy bien que está prohibido ingresar a los salones ajenos a no ser que sea el horario de los clubes— dijo muy seriamente. Yui asintió, y dijo

— Lo sé, no volverá a pasar nunca más…— susurró, intentando resistir esas ganas de desplomarse en el suelo y llorar —… l-lo prometo…—

— Llamaré a tus padres, por el momento, ve y recoge tus cosas…—

Yui asintió y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

* * *

(…)

Yui ingresó a su salón, sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeras sobre ella.

En silencio caminó hasta su banco y guardó sus útiles sin mencionar palabras. Sabía que si abría la boca podría soltar un llanto inevitable, y más al ver los rostros afligidos de Mio, Ritsu, Mugi… y en especial, el rostro contraído de preocupación de Nodoka, todo hizo que un hueco en su corazón resurgiera.

Algo malo estaba pasando, algo estaba destruyendo poco a poco las integrantes de HTT, pero la pregunta era ¿A qué se debía? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué era lo que sucedía?

La respuesta era un simple _no lo sé_…

— Y…Yui…— susurró Ritsu, intentando hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron a medio camino.

La nombrada no se inmutó, solo recostó la manija de su bolso en su hombro y salió sin decir nada…

Ya podía irse preparando para un exhaustivo interrogatorio por parte de sus padres y sus amigas…

Salió del salón y echó un suspiro contenido, y fue por Gitah…

Sus manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas, temía enfrentar la severa reprimenda de sus padres y más aún darle la cara a Ui para ofrecerle explicaciones.

(…)

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás esos días de suspensión le sirvan para descansar su mente, aquel asunto de hacer popular a Houkago Tea Time la tenía loca…

Quizás no era mala idea desaparecer del mapa por unos días,…

…

Pero, ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir escondida? Después de todo, no podía ignorar el tema de _''buscar pareja''_, más que mal sus amigas confiaban en que de esa forma HTT podría resurgir y ser más popular además de solo serlo en la escuela.

…

_Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta que con ese asunto, Houkago Tea Time poco a poco iba siendo destruido más que salvado…_

* * *

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD y sí no fue así entonces... ¡Naughty Boy secuestrará a Yui y la sacará de HTT! Ya pasó con Zayn en 1D así que... están advertidos :v**

**Por cierto, la canción que canta Yui es: La La La (Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith)**

**A responder reviews porque YOLO!**

**Fcda: **Me alegra saber que te haya gustado ese capítulo, espero que este tambien te guste y que compense lo mucho que tarde :') y ya pronto sabremos qué será de Mio y sus celos xD y gracias por responder a la pregunta :3 creí que moriría ignorada :'v ¿Gang of Girls solo son del manga? Aw por khé? :'( bue, yo tambien espero a que saquen una tercera temporada :'v y espero que aparescan D: Nos vemos, saludos!

**Nigh. yuki: **Holangaaas! Gracias por responder a mi pregunta xD y pos, que decepción solo están en el manga e.e si llegas a decirme el final de K-On te diré el final de Los vengadores: La era de Ultrón ewe tú decides gggg (?) Jejejeje, lamento haber tardado y dejarte con la duda existencial sobre lo que pasó entre Ritsu y Mio xD pero me quedé sin inspiración :'v Saludos! `PD: ¿Fuiste a Argentina?... ¿¡Y no me visitaste!? T.T por khé eres tan cruel!?

**Chobits3: **Mi radar detecta que alguien quiere Mugitsu ewe aunque no le veo lo canon en K-ON :v pero ya veremos que ocurre aquí xD y díp, dejé esto en el final ''candente'' porque soy mala persona huehuehue :v Saludos PD: ¿Quieres Mugitsu? ¿Why? ¿No te comformas con el YuiAzu?

**beth726: **Sip, pobre Azu nyan :'( y sus papis... y sí, antes de ver K-On, creí que Mio y Azusa eran hermanas :'v y nunca lo fueron... así que decidí hacerlas hermanas aquí xD y pues, obviamente seguiré así :') sus reviews me hacen seguir así uwu ¡Saludos!

**Next Episode: **

**Idear un plan a solas**

Durante su estadía en casa a solas, a Yui se le ocurre una idea ¿Será efectiva? ¿Podrá ser el fin de la inútil idea de fingir amar a alguien para ser popular?


End file.
